Hero of Brightwall
The Hero of Brightwall (also known as the Prince/Princess and subsequently the King/Queen) is the protagonist of Fable III and the second child of the protagonist of Fable II, and begins the game as the Prince/Princess of Albion in what is presumably his/her late teenage years. The first part of the game is called "The Road to Rule," and requires the Hero to gain support for a revolution to overthrow their elder brother Logan, the current tyrannical king of Albion. The Hero must make promises to people to gain control of the region, and then choose to fulfill those promises or deny them when they become the ruler of Albion. The title of "The Hero of Brightwall" is given to them early in the game by the town's librarian Samuel, as they make a promise to reopen the Brightwall Academy. Once the Hero has gained control of Albion, he/she will have the power to shape people's lives and the country itself, as well as wage a campaign against a creature known as The Crawler. Story Beginnings The Prince/Princess and his/her dog are roused from bed by his/her butler, Jasper, and are told to meet his/her friend, Elise/Elliot. Elise/Elliot tell him/her that Logan seems more mad these days, and asks the Her oto speak to the castle staff and Logan. After the speech, the Prince/Princess trains with Walter Beck; as Walter is about to tell the him/her something important, Elise/Elliot bursts in to tell them of a riot taking place outside the castle. Walter goes to speak to Logan, and Elise/Elliot insists the they go talk to Logan also. Logan, feeling betrayed by his sibling, makes the choose between the lives of Elise/Elliot or the ringleaders of the riot. Whatever choice the Hero makes, he/she swears to Logan that he/she will never forgive him for doing this. Revolution Later that night, Walter and Jasper take the Hero out of the castle through the tomb of their parent, the hero of Bowerstone. There, the Prince/Princess is given the Guild Seal and meets Theresa, who confirms the Prince/Princess is indeed a Hero. She encourages the Hero to gather allies to clain the throne of Albion. Going through the caverns underneath the tomb, the three friends come upon the Sanctuary of the Hero's parent, which serves as their base for the Hero's journey. The Hero and Walter travel to the Dweller Camp of Mistpeak Valley and meet the Dwellers and their leader, Sabine. Sabine requires proof of the Hero in order to trust him/her. First, the Hero travels to Brightwall and locate an item of the Hero's parent which is said to be underneath the academy there. The Hero does so, and finds the item: the music box his/her parent used to defeat Lucien Fairfax. Back at the Road to Rule, Theresa shows the Hero a vision of how far Logan had fallen, and it convinces the Hero more to stop logan once and for all. Next, the Hero is tasked to stop the mercenaries hasseling the Dwellers. Disguising as a member of the gang, the Hero sneaks in, but is quickly discovered. Fighting his/her way through the camp, the Hero is challenged by the mercenary leader, Saker. The Hero defeats Saker, and is given the choice to spare and gain him as an ally, or to kill him. Finally, the Hero is tasked to bring food to the starving Dwellers; the Hero does this by doing quests for the villagers of Brightwall. Afterwards, Samuel, the librarian of the the Academy, dubs the Hero as "The Hero of Brightwall", and asks for a promise to reopen the Academy. With the food and music box given to Sabine, the Dweller leader also makes the Hero promise to give back the mountains to the Dwellers if they follow him/her into battle. The Hero meets Walter at the monorail station, but the monorail is attacked by Hobbes, and the two warriors fight their way through to Mourningwood, where an old fort is run by two of Walter's friends, Major Swift and Ben Finn. After helping them defeat a legion of Hallow Men, Walter, Finn, and the soliders agree to follow the Hero, as long as he/she promises to restore the old guard to Albion. Leaving the fort, Walter and the Hero travel back to Bowerstone Industrial, where they meet Page, the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance. She also requires proof the Hero's capabilities, so the Hero once again goes out and does many quests to gain favor with the people. If the Hero chose to spare Elise/Elliot in the beginning of the game, the Hero would reunite with her/him. Soon, the people of Bowerstone begin to trust in the Hero, and Page has him/her join her in a rescue mission in Reaver's mansion. Disguising themselves, the Hero and Page enter the party, but are soon forced to battle against the monsters inside via Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune. Afterwards, when Page telsl Reaver who the hero is, Reaver allows them to leave with Kidd, the only survivor. Page pledges herself to the Hero's cause, only if he/she promises to take care of the poverty and oppression in Bowerstone Industrial. A herald then announces that Logan has an address to deliver. The Hero and Ben Finn go the castle where Logan executes an arrested Major Swift for treason. Luckily, Swift passed a message on that allies could be found in Aurora. The Hero, Walter, Finn, and Page make their way to the docks to secure a ship; Page remains behind while the three men make their getaway. However, one of Logan's ships attacks them and all of them are shipwrecked on Aurora. Ben is missing, so the Hero and Walter go looking for him. Traveling through many dark caverns, Walter and the Hero are taunted by the Crawler, who eventually kidnaps Walter and begins to corrupt him. The Hero saves Walter and makes it outside. Leaving Walter behind, the Hero goes looking for help in the desert while the Crawler taunts him/her along the way. The Hero eventually passes out and is found by Ben and Kalin, leader of the Aurorians. After recovering, the Hero learns from Kalin how Logan came here four years ago and witnessed the death of his allies to the Crawler and promised to give the land protection, a promise he never upheld. The Hero makes the same promise; with all his/her allies and a recovered Walter gathered, the Hero decides now is the time to attack Albion. With the help of his generals and their soldiers, the Hero makes to the castle with Walter. They bust down the door, where Logan immediately surrenders and offers to tell the truth of why he became tyrant, but Walter says it would wait until Logan's trial. The Hero is finally crowned the new King/Queen of Albion. Monarchy Now the ruler of Albion, the Hero learns from Logan, during his trial, that he had been visited by Theresa and warned him that the Crawler was slowly making it's way to Albion and would consume the world in darkness. The Hero confronted Theresa, who told him/her it was true: in one year, the Crawler would attack Albion, and the Hero needed to raise money to afford the army that would defeat the monster. Gameplay When the hero becomes King or Queen they have a series of choices to make. Making the right choices and keeping your promises to those who helped you become King or Queen will put you in debt of 3,600,000 gold. Donate the two items (The Valuable Statuette and The Auroran Diamond) will give back 1,200,000 gold, thus making the final total debt 2,400,000. If you wish to keep all of your promises and save all of Albion, the total amount of gold one would need to save up would come to 8,600,000. While this may seem difficult to achieve, the best way of doing it would be to start buying up properties and renting them out from early on in the game. To help with this, when you're King/Queen go to Sunset house and open the demon door, which yields 1 million gold. By the end of the game the Hero of Brightwall has followed in his/her father's/mother's footsteps and has become the greatest hero and warrior in Albion and is possibly one of the greatest heroes ever to have lived. This is believed to be because of the single handed defeat of the Crawler, one of the greatest threats ever posed to Albion, the selfless act of killing his/her mentor to save Albion and finally Jasper's greeting in the sanctuary, stating that the Hero preformed a feat not even the Old King or Queen could have bested. Because of the hero's bloodline and his/her direct bloodline to William Black, the hero can master all three of the heroic arts of Strength, Skill and Will. The hero will physically change depending on each art, but unlike all other heroes before him/her, the hero can only access his/her Will energy by using a magical gauntlet that manipulates the power that they already have. This could be an explanation why the hero showed no heroic attributes before touching the guild seal apart from large strength despite the hero's rather slim physique before the campaign for the throne begins. Relationships Logan Logan is the Hero of Brightwall's elder brother and is one of the main enemies in the game. Little is known about the Hero's relationship with his/her brother before the game began. But it is stated in the game that Logan changed much over the years of his rule so the Hero and Logan could have had a close relationship before Logan's choice to become a tyrant. It is shown in the game that Logan has a rather protective view of his brother/sister constantly referring to the hero as a child and keeping the hero in the castle away from Bowerstone. The hero and Logan's relationship took a turn on the day the hero left Bowerstone Castle. After the hero interrupts Logan's meeting with his childhood sweetheart (Elise if the hero is a man, Elliot if the hero is a woman) Logan gives the hero a choice to kill a group of protesters or his/her partner (Elise or Elliot) the hero despite which choice is made tells Logan that he/she will never forgive them. Once the hero takes the throne he/she has a choice, to be good and spare Logan's life and gradually become allies again or to execute his/her brother. If Logan is spared he will state that he knows the Hero will never forgive him for the crimes he has committed. Walter Beck ﻿Sir Walter Beck was the Hero of Bowerstone's adviser and is the Hero of Brightwall's mentor; the Hero and Walter have a very close bond between them and Walter acts like a father figure to the Hero. Walter is also the Hero's guide and trainer teaching him/her how to fight with melee weapons and later on organizing their takeover of the throne. Walter is considered to be the Hero's greatest ally in their quest, and will remain loyal to the Hero regardless of his/her morality. After the Hero flees the castle with Jasper and Walter, it is up to Walter to direct the Hero, starting with recruiting Sabine, restoring Brightwall, recruiting the Albion army, joining with Page, traveling with the Hero to Aurora and finally helping to lead the Battle for Albion and the takeover of the throne. Walter also helped run the Hero's armies for them and was the Hero's adviser in court during the Hero's reign when Albion was preparing for the arrival of the Crawler. Finally Walter was the one who crowned the Hero after the defeat of Logan and his army. The hero will later have too kill Walter, when the Crawler possesses him, Walter willingly accepts his fate, and his last words to the Hero are that he/she always did him proud. Jasper Jasper is the first person the Hero speaks to in the game and is one of the most seen characters throughout the game. Jasper is the Hero's loyal servant, and was previously the servant of Logan before he was forced to step down for unknown reasons, most likely for making an unwanted statement on Logan's rule. Jasper has known the Hero and Logan since they were small children and is the caretaker of the Hero's Sanctuary after the Hero flees the castle. Elise/Elliot Elise/Elliot is the childhood sweetheart of the Hero of Brightwall. The Hero meets Elise/Elliot early the game and she/he the person who teaches them the dynamic touch. At the start of the game, Logan forces the Hero to choose to kill either a gang of protesters, or Elise/Elliot. Should you choose to have Elise/Elliot executed, they will tell the Hero they made the right choice, and that they love them. It is possible to marry Elise/Elliot, if you chose to have the protesters killed, later in the game. Trivia * One of the first screen-shots showing the Hero of Fable III shows the Hero as having a striking resemblance to the fictional Napoleonic wars soldier Richard Sharpe. * Like previous titles, the hero's appearance will change with moral standing. Evil characters gain progressively grayer skin tones and eventually black eyes and eye sockets. Good characters gain a pale white skin with a faint glow and butterfly patterns on their bodies. After the Hero has beaten the final enemy, they will also gain "wings" which appear during special attacks and flourishes. * In Fable III, the character uses "guild seals" to upgrade ranged, magic, and melee skills and buying emotions or other social abilities, whereas in previous games, the upgrades were made using experience points or morality level. The seals work in a somewhat similar way, as you gain them from interacting with villagers as well as from combat. ** Also unlike previous titles, the Hero's appearance does not change as drastically as they become more skilled in these abilities. For instance, having a character with a Level 5 mastery of melee weapons will not produce a very buff and bulky character. * It was considered by Lionhead to make the Hero of Fable III chubby at the beginning the game, possible due to the Hero living with Logan at the castle at that point, but as stated in the E3 Combat Demo, apparently Lionhead chose not to include this feature in favour of a slimmer character. * According to OXM, the morph system will change for evil characters, making them "dangerously desirable" instead of even the female Heroes looking like, as put by Peter Molyneux, "Russian shot-putters." * The Hero now has a voice, and can choose a good or evil approach to the different conversation topics at certain points in the game, instead of the "interactive cut-scenes" seen in Fable II, where the player pushed up or down on the D-pad to select a non-verbal expression. ** Louis Tamone is said to voice the male Hero. It is currently unknown who voices the female Hero. * The Hero was first revealed in Fable II, in the DLC See The Future. * This is the first playable Hero to have an older brother, rather than an older sister. * This is the first playable Hero with a speaking role throughout the game. * This is the only Hero that doesn't get visibly older during the campaign. * In the Fable III Limited Edition card pack, the Hero is the King/Queen of Hearts. * The hero appears to be ambidextrous, carrying their sword/hammer in one hand and the gun in the other, just like Walter. *During the quest Life in the Castle, the Hero is incorrectly referred to as "Your Majesty", when a prince/princess should be referred to as "Your Highness". Quotes Screenshots and images Heroonbridgelarge.jpg|The Hero displaying the new armour type and Ice spellQuote from Developer Gradius Assassinduellarge.jpg|A female Hero fighting a Sand Fury in Aurora FableIIIrevolution.jpg|The Hero leading his followers Fable-iii-hero.jpg|The Hero and Walter Fable III Shot5.jpg|An evil Hero with Walter and a guard Fable-iii-20100614024222934_640w.jpg|The Hero taking on Logan's guards 971431_20100614_790screen006.jpg|Evil Female Hero of Fable III Embargoed_until_August_17th_12_30CEST_06_jpg.jpg|Hero with Elise. HeroOfFableIII.jpg|Concept art of the Hero of Fable III (evil) fable_iii_01__screen_shot_.jpg|Hero of Fable III and Walter Evilprince_FablIII.jpg|An evil Hero with a morphed gun. 216362-3.jpg|The Hero of Fable III holding a morphed sword. combat_and_leveling_up__1_.jpg|The Hero of Fable III using magic. Rebel.jpg|The Hero's victory over King Logan. War.jpg|Rebels vs. Royals, with Hero leading them into battle. ss_preview_Embargoed_until_August_17th_12.30CEST_10.jpg.jpg Carlsberg_don't_make_evil_heroes.jpg|An example of a fully evil Hero Fable-3-TGS_10-2.jpg|Male and female Heroes wearing the King and Queen outfits. Fable-hero.jpg|The Hero of Fable III Fable-3-develop-1.jpg|A screen-shot showing an early quest with the Hero of Fable III along with Sir Walter File:Hero_3.jpg|An early image of the Hero wearing the Military Outfit References Category:Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Heroes Category:Fable III Characters